


What is this "morning" you speak of?

by ohminewt



Series: Domestic Sterek Drabbles and AU's [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, THEYRE SO CUTE, derek is such a pushover, its disgusting, sterek, stiles is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohminewt/pseuds/ohminewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles really hates mornings but his boyfriend is one of those weird people who enjoy them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is this "morning" you speak of?

Stiles woke up to the strong smell of coffee coming from the kitchen of the 1 bedroom apartment he shared with his boyfriend. His big, cuddly, muscular, weirdo, mean yet loving boyfriend. He loves his boyfriend. _A lot._

He also loved coffee. _A lot._

He also loved his bed. _A lot._

Want to know what he doesn't love _a lot?_ Mornings.

You know what his boyfriend does love _a lot?_ Mornings.

That causes problems from time to time.

Before Stiles had time to contemplate whether or not he was going to get out of bed to tell his overly-awake boyfriend to come back to bed, Derek was waltzing back into the bedroom, two cups of coffee in his hands. He had sweats and a long sleeved t-shirt. From the looks of it, he'd already went for his morning jog and showered.

Stiles looked over at the clock. It was only 8 a.m. _How the fuck._

"Good morning, sleepy head." Derek said cheerfully, leaning down to peck his boyfriend's cheek as he set down both of the coffee cups on the nightstand. 

Stiles groaned, shifting so he had the ability to bury his head in Derek's leg when he sat down on the edge of the bed. "What is this "morning" you speak of?"

Derek chuckled, carding his fingers through soft, dark brown hair. Stiles mewled softly at the gesture, his eyes falling shut again. "Get up, babe. It's morning, and I made coffee." 

"Coffee's good..." Stiles trailed off, actually considering getting up, but then he yawns and realizes it's still too early. "Sleep is better, though. Cuddle me." 

"Stiles, no. Get your lazy ass outta bed." Derek muttered, bouncing the leg that Stiles had his rested on.

"No, you asshole." Stiles groaned, and then opened his eyes and gave a lazy pout. "Please?"

Derek sighed, and rolled his eyes over-dramatically. He climbed in the bed beside his boyfriend with a defeated huff, but still grinned when Stiles quickly shuffled over so he was practically on top of him, using his broad chest as a pillow.

"Cozy." Stiles muttered, inhaling deeply. He was amazingly content as Derek wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"Yeah," Derek muttered, looking down at the boy using him as a pillow fondly. "I bet."

"Love you," Stiles said quietly, snuggling impossibly closer. "Even though you're one of those people who like getting up at the crack of dawn." 

Derek snorted a laugh as he brushed a kiss against Stiles' forehead. "I love you, too."

The sound of one another's heartbeats lulled them to sleep, the coffee that was once steaming on the bedside table long forgotten.

 


End file.
